This invention relates to new and useful 1-amino-4-phenyltetralin compounds. More particularly, it is concerned with certain novel 4-phenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthylamines and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, which are of value in therapy in view of their unique psychotherapeutic properties.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in this particular field of therapy to obtain new and improved agents for the treatment of mental depression and apathy. In some instances, these efforts have involved the synthesis and testing of various compounds having a benzocycloalkane-type structure. For example, C. F. Huebner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,470 discloses certain 1-propargylaminotetralins that are useful as stimulants or as psychic energizing agents due to their ability to act as monoamine oxidase inhibitors. However, little is known about the effect of other heretofore unavailable 1-aminobenzocycloakanes in this area, particularly with respect to their effect on mental health and so on.